


Dark Light

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Evil Harry Potter, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Power Play, Secrets, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Nineteen years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the Wizarding World is at peace and for once, everything seems right. But what no one knows is that their hero has a dark secret…





	

“Are you sure you aren’t coming with?” Ginny asked for a third time that morning.

Harry chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss on his wife’s cheek.

“I’ll be fine on my own, Gin. You and Lily have a wonderful girls’ day out,” he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took their daughter’s hand in her own.

“We’ll be back for dinner,” she said before flooing out to Diagon Alley.

It had been two weeks since the start of the new school year. The very first one Harry and Ginny’s second son, Albus, had gone. They’d already received a letter telling them the boy was a Slytherin. Harry was quite proud of his son, even if Albus didn’t seem to notice that for some reason.

With a pleasant sigh, Harry walked to his study and started reading the rapports of his Aurors. As head of the Department, he only had to show up at the Ministry once a week to pick up the paperwork he had to file through and for meetings. Other than that, he spend most of his time at home, right here in the study. Most of his friends had expected Harry to hate having a desk job, but to be fair, Harry couldn’t have thought of a better arrangement.

He only spend half an hour working on his papers before he felt he was in the safe and quickly put them away again. He walked over to the bookcase in the back of his study. It was a very old one, with a large copper snake curling over the side as decoration. At least, everyone thought it was a decoration.

 ***Open,*** Harry hissed at the snake.

The snake started moving instantly, its eyes flaring up a bright green as it sensed Harry’s magical core, verifying that the command indeed came from its master. None of Harry’s friends were aware that Harry still had the ability. He’d told them it had disappeared along with the Horcrux inside him.

The bookcase swung aside, revealing a spiral staircase going down. Harry calmly made his way down. He was feeling very cheerful today, and he wanted to share that happiness with his favourite secret plaything.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a heavy oak door with an extremely powerful locking charm on it. The only way this door would open was with the proper key, which Harry had always hanging around his neck. No one even knew it was a key at all. It was just a necklace of the Deathly Hallows after all. The figure fitted into the assigned sloth and the door creaked open, revealing a cosy-looking room.

In the middle of the room was a double bed with soft, green, cotton sheets. It was empty, Harry noticed, making his brows rise. The tinkling of chains moving had Harry look over to the side, where a loveseat stood next to an oak bookcase.

“Hullo,” he greeted the teen sitting in the couch, glaring at him.

Hateful dark eyes narrowed, and Harry saw a flash of fear cross the pale face before him. Unlike what everything believed, Harry had never destroyed Tom Riddle’s Diary all those years ago. Instead, he had handed Dumbledore a fake and kept the real one hidden and wounded. He had revived the Horcrux inside only recently and locked him down in his secret basement, which he had constructed exactly for this situation.

“Sleep well, I hope? It’s been a while since I had time to visit, hasn’t it?”

“Not long enough,” Tom muttered, curling up on himself as Harry approached.

Tom had been in the basement for almost four years now, but he hadn’t aged even a day. Harry suspected it was because he was a mere part of a soul instead of an actual person, so he would stay the same age as he was created. That worked out well for him. Tom was a very good-looking teen. There was nothing of the awkward gangliness most teens had. He was tall, not an ounce of excess fat on him, pale, creamy skin, dark hair and eyes, long eyelashes, high cheekbones and a straight nose. He was absolutely beautiful.

“Don’t tell me you actually _like_ being all on your own for weeks on end,” Harry teased him.

Tom actually pouted at that. Usually it took Harry a while before he got the boy to show any type of emotion, but he guessed it had been longer now than usual. Tom must have been extremely lonely if he was this docile.

“Of course I don’t!” Tom hissed annoyed.  
“But it’s still better than what you do to me!”

Harry’s eyes went half-lidded and he smirked deviously at Tom as he stopped right in front of Tom, leaning down into the boy’s personal bubble, making Tom swallow nervously and try to lean away, but he had nowhere to go.

“Oh? And what do I do to you?” Harry purred.

Tom blushed and glared at Harry with a very hateful expression. Harry cared little for the boy’s feelings towards him. He’d made sure to tightly bind Tom’s magic when he revived him. Magical binding had become the new punishment for criminals instead of Azkaban. Dark magic, and especially the Unforgivables were punished by a full, permanent binding of one’s magic, leaving them basically muggle, though their offspring would still have magic.

“C’mon, Tom. How do I know what you don’t want me to do if you don’t say it?” Harry continued teasing.

“You bloody well know what I’m talking about, you bastard!” Tom snapped.

Harry just grinned and cocked his head, silently waiting for Tom to say it. For a few minutes, everything was quiet, but eventually, Tom sighed and looked down, his cheeks burning in shame.

“I-I hate how you… t-touch me,” he mumbled embarrassed.

“And how do I touch you?” Harry asked, putting a hand on Tom’s knee.  
“Like this? Is this what you hate? I’m not hurting you, am I? Not like Voldemort did…”

Tom winced at those words and shook his head silently. He was frozen still as Harry slowly started rubbing his leg up and down.

“Do you hate it when I do this, Tom?” Harry asked again.  
“Why is that? Because I’m being gentle? Isn’t that good?”

Tom’s brows furrowed in anger and he pushed Harry away roughly before jumping to his feet. The loose black robes he was wearing fell down one shoulder, revealing more tantalizing pale skin.

“You can’t keep holding _Him_ over my head!” Tom shouted angrily.  
“ _I_ never did anything you keep blaming me of! _I_ never killed anyone!”

“Those are lies and you know it, Tom,” Harry replied coolly.  
“You’re the reason Myrtle Warren is dead. You possessed Ginny and attacked students. You tried to kill both me and my wife.”

Tom pressed his lips together and looked away with a deep scowl marring his handsome, young features. Harry sighed and stepped closer again. He grabbed Tom’s jaw and forced the boy’s face up to meet his eyes. His face was blank as he stared down into Tom’s wide eyes.

“Besides, wasn’t it you who said: _‘I_ _’m Voldemort_ _’s past, present and future_ _’_?” he added with a smirk.  
“You always made it very clear that you are indeed the Dark Lord, so why shouldn’t I punish you for everything he’s done to me?”

By then, there were already tears forming in Tom’s eyes. The teen frowned and blinked them away before levelling Harry with a withering, determined glare.

“I’m _part of his soul_ ,” he growled.  
“I don’t have any recollection of the crimes you force on my conscience. _I_ didn’t kill your parents-”

Tom barely got the last word over his lips or he found himself being catapulted through the room before landing on the bad. For a few moments, it looked as if Harry was going to attack again, but then he took a deep breath and calmed down. His anger melted rapidly and was replaced by a desperate sort of look that took Tom’s breath away. Harry had never before looked so lost.

“You’re all that’s left of him, Tom,” he whispered suddenly.  
“I thought I would be happy with him gone, but… I’m empty…”

“You… miss him?” Tom asked incredulously.

“Heck no!” Harry laughed, but it sounded forced, even to his own ears.  
“I just… it’s like a piece of me was ripped out along with the Horcrux. It feels like I’m not ‘whole’ anymore…”

Anger flared up in Tom again and he sat up straight, glaring at Harry with fiery fury.

“So what? You decide to take it out on me?” he asked bitterly.  
“Better me than your wife and kids, right? Is that it?”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock at the accusation and he shook his head.

“What? No! of course I’d never hurt my family!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Really, your presence is nothing so noble at all… But… do you really want to know?”

He was smirking again, though he had to admit he still felt uneasy after the confessions he had just made to Tom. He’d never planned to explain anything to Tom, but he supposed the boy deserved to know why Harry kept him here.

“Yes! Of course I want to know why you insist on torturing me!” Tom exclaimed angrily.

“Because I can,” Harry replied with a soft chuckle.  
“I realized that there is no Harry Potter without Voldemort. The world may not need me to be their hero anymore, but ever since I was 11 my entire life had been revolved around Voldemort. I forgot how to live without him, so I revived you so I could have some meaning to my life again.”

“The meaning of your life is raping a spirit,” Tom deadpanned.  
“You’re even more pathetic than I had expected, Harry.”

Harry laughed amused and walked over to the bed. He easily pushed Tom on his back and crawled over him, smirking lecherously down at the teen.

“And you’re my prisoner, so that means you’re even more pathetic than me,” he teased.

“Do you think I don’t know and lament that fact every day?” Tom shot back, rolling his eyes.  
“I know I’ll never leave this place alive. If I escape, or you _find a better meaning_ you’ll destroy my Diary and end my existence.”

Harry grinned and rolled off Tom, putting his arms behind his back as he glanced over at Tom with a very smug expression.

“Then shouldn’t you try to make sure I want to keep you around, right?” he asked amused.

Tom rolled his eyes again and stood up with a grunt. Harry put his elbows underneath him to push himself up a little and watched grinning as Tom slowly took off his robes, making a show for Harry before striding over again stark naked. Harry couldn’t help himself from leering at the beautiful toned body of the other male and his own pants suddenly started feeling too tight.

“You know the drill, don’t you, Tom?” Harry asked lowly.

The teen glowered at him and fell to his knees in front of Harry before unzipping Harry’s pants and reaching inside. Harry moaned softly at the first touch of Tom’s cool hand against his heated, erect flesh and his hips thrust upwards. Tom snorted.

“You’re so pathetic,” Tom said, looking at Harry with a disdainful expression.  
“I wonder what your wife and kids would think if they knew what you did down here. What would _Dumbledore_ say?”

“Dumbledore’s dead. He can’t say shit,” Harry grunted.

He grabbed Tom by the hair and pulled his face closer to his throbbing cock, trying to get the teen to just get on with it already.

“You’re an idiot for trusting me,” Tom muttered before taking the head of Harry’s erection in his mouth.

Harry moaned again, louder this time and his grip on Tom slackened until he was only gently needing the boy’s scalp. Tom’s tongue rubbed against the underside of his shaft as he slowly moved his head halfway down.

“Who says I trust you?” Harry panted.

As a reply, Tom let his teeth graze Harry’s cock, making the man cry out and buck up, forcing his shaft deeper down the boy’s throat. Tom chuckled and pulled back. Harry looked down with wide, startled eyes as Tom let his penis pop out of his mouth and looked up with a dark smirk. Still, even as he leered at Harry, he continued rubbing the man’s erection with one hand while the other steadied himself against Harry’s knee.

“Something so _sensitive_ , and yet you let me near it…” he murmured.  
“Are you really not afraid that I might do something? What if I bite?”

“You won’t,” Harry stated simply, grinning mockingly.

This made Tom scowl in irritation and he glowered at Harry, who laughed softly and stroked Tom’s head a little. Once, Tom would have been a worthy opponent. He’d have been unpredictable and terrifying, even though he had the appearance of a teen. But Harry knew Tom better than anyone. He’d shared a mind-link with Voldemort for years, devoted his life to understand him and know _all_ of his reasoning. There was nothing Tom could do that would surprise Harry.

“You fight me and struggle against me, but it’s all just for show. You don’t even really try,” Harry said calmly.  
“It’s just for yourself to keep the illusion of pride or something, right? You know I can kill you whenever I want and that I won’t hesitate to do so when your existence becomes a threat to me. And Tom, there is nothing you fear more than _dying._ ”

While he spoke, Harry guided Tom back on the bed and rolled the two of them over so he was looming over the teen. He was still grinning, while Tom looked absolutely mortified.

“You don’t even hate me as much as you like to believe you do,” Harry continued in a soft purr.  
“You’re so, so lonely down here. Kreacher never shows himself when he brings food and I often don’t have time to visit, so you give yourself almost willingly whenever I do with only a few token protests that mean absolutely nothing.”

Tom was now scowling again and turned his head to the side as Harry pulled his legs apart and held them up by his knees. As usual, Harry took the time to cast a wandless spell, stretching and slicking Tom’s insides before he pressed the head of his cock against the teen’s pink pucker.

The two moaned quietly when Harry started pushing in. After a few pushes, the head popped into Tom and Harry groaned and shuddered at the amazing feeling of that tight heat surrounding him. He actually liked sex with Tom better than with Ginny, but that may have to do with the fact that he could make Tom do practically anything.

He rocked his hips slowly, pushing in a little further and watched as Tom’s expression changed in the slight discomfort. It had been a while since he’d last done this, so it wasn’t much of a surprise the teen had to get used to it again. Harry paused to let him. He’d found early on that sex with Tom was the most pleasurable if the boy enjoyed it too, so that was his aim. He loved the way Tom would come undone underneath him, to see that proud, Slytherin mask fall away in the throes of passion. To hear the teen, the man that had caused him so much grief once upon a time, to scream his name as he orgasmed.

“Feel good yet?” Harry purred in Tom’s ear.

“Fuck off,” Tom hissed, though his eyes were already getting cloudy.

Harry laughed and drove into Tom with a little more force. The teen’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands shot up to grab Harry’s shoulders with a loud moan. His slim, pale legs wrapped around Harry’s middle and pulled him closer, his moans reaching a new pitch as Harry was forced all the way in.

“It’s been a while since you were this eager. Missed me that much?”

“Just shut up,” Tom muttered, looking away.

“You’re blushing!” Harry laughed.  
“So you really did miss me a lot, huh?”

The longest Harry had gone without visiting Tom had been when he had been send oversees for a mission when he was still assistant head of the department, which was now Ron. He had been gone for a month and a half and when he returned, Tom had actually cried in relief and begged Harry not to leave him all alone like that again. It had been a good thing Harry hadn’t told Ginny or the kids he was back yet, because Tom refused to let him leave again until the next morning and even demanded a promise to return soon. Harry hadn’t left Tom alone more than a week ever since. Until now at least.

As pleasure started building up, Harry groaned and sped up. Nails dug into his back and Tom started moving his hips more eagerly to meet all of Harry’s thrust. He had to be getting close too. Grinning, Harry grabbed Tom’s cock and started jerking him in time of their movements. He dropped to his elbow, pressing his chest to Tom’s and moving his lips right next to the teen’s ear.

“Come for me, Tom,” he whispered softly.

Tom moaned loudly and his body seized. His arse clamped down hard on Harry’s prick as he came all over their stomachs, making Harry whimper and orgasm as well, spilling his seed deep into Tom.

For a few moments, he stayed where he was, panting harshly in an attempt to catch his breath before he moved off Tom and carefully pulled out. Tom shivered and curled up, sniffing softly as he wiped away his tears. Harry couldn’t find it in him to feel bad for the boy. No matter what Tom claimed, they both knew he was anything but innocent. Tom Riddle had already killed when this being in front of him had been created. He had intended to kill all muggleborns in Hogwarts twice and he had tried to make an innocent girl take the blame, just as he had blamed an innocent Hagrid 50 years before that. He didn’t deserve pity.

“Kreacher!” Harry called suddenly, making Tom’s eyes snap open in surprise.

With a loud ‘pop’, the old house elf appeared in front of his master and bowed low.

“I’ve decided to take my lunch down here,” Harry informed the elf.  
“Bring it along with Tom’s if you please.”

“Yes, master,” the elf spoke humbly before disappearing again.

Harry turned back to Tom, who was now watching him warily. Harry smirked and snapped his fingers, silently summoning a very special box from underneath his own bed. One that Ginny never allowed him to indulge in. Tom tensed as he recognized Harry’s collection of muggle toys and looked up at Harry in fear. The older wizard smirked deviously at him in return.

“Let’s see how many times I can make you come before dinner,” he purred evilly.

 


End file.
